


Me, Him, and the Moon

by hostagesfic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic/pseuds/hostagesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can just—stick them in?" Finn wonders, blunt fingertips curiously stroking over and between Poe's folds.</p><p>"I mean, be gentle about it," Poe laughs. His hands are shaking a bit, which. Well. He's probably the wettest he's ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Him, and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> We've been writing a lot of SW stuff mostly for ourselves, but this is only the first thing we're posting. Inspired by [trans Poe](https://www.tumblr.com/search/trans+poe) on Tumblr and particularly [this](http://yonano.tumblr.com/post/137817804914/a-dream-and-a-half) and [this (nsfw)](http://sinfullucifer.tumblr.com/post/137016251168/its-a-wonderful-day-the-sky-is-blue-the-birds) lovely artwork! Title is from End of the Day by One Direction, because we're very clever like that.

"I can just—stick them in?" Finn wonders, blunt fingertips curiously stroking over and between Poe's folds.

"I mean, be gentle about it," Poe laughs. His hands are shaking a bit, which. Well. He's probably the wettest he's ever been.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," Finn says, quietly, turning his face into Poe's neck.

"Start with one," Poe instructs, tucks his own face into Finn's shoulder, nosing at the hollow above his collarbone. "I can take it, I promise."

Finn nods, presses his lips to Poe's hot skin and very, very carefully pushes one fingertip at the softest part he's found between Poe's legs.

Poe shivers, huffs a quiet little laugh against Finn's chest. "Just like that."

"I don't know..." Finn trails off, hesitantly turning his wrist and pressing his finger in further. "Oh. Oh, wow, Poe. You're, um, you're very. Soft."

It's really not Poe's fault that, one, he's the type of person who laughs during sex; two, Finn's experience with dirty talk is rather limited, but he insists on chattering away, especially knowing Poe's into it; and three, Finn has arguably the best fingers Poe has ever had inside him. "Thank you," Poe grins. If he keeps rubbing his face against Finn like this, he might end up giving Finn stubble burn. Poe doesn't think Finn would mind.

"You're really warm," Finn continues, charmingly oblivious to Poe's mental lists. He's sort of just swiping his finger around experimentally, which isn't going to do anything for Poe, but is somehow cute anyway.

"Maybe try curling your finger a bit," Poe suggests. "Like, if you angle up— _fuck_ ," he gasps, grinds his hips down as Finn's fingertip grazes the perfect spot.

Finn leans back a little so he can peer up at Poe's face, curious. He curls finger again into the same place, rubs his fingertip gently against something that feels a little rougher than the rest. "You like that," he says, tentatively proud.

"Ya think?" Poe laughs, again. Belatedly, he realizes his grip on Finn's arm is so tight he might be hurting him. "You can add another," he offers, thumbing at Finn's bicep.

"Yeah, yeah." Finn fumbles a little pulling the first free, and frowns. "Um, which... Is there like, do you like this one—" he tries to extend his fourth finger awkwardly, "or like, this one," and he bends his pointer finger. It looks like he's trying to master shadow puppets between Poe's slick thighs.

Poe tips his chin down, considering. "Don't think I have a particular preference," he shrugs, but even as he says it, he's making up his mind. Finn seems to do better in exploratory situations with a bit of guidance, which Poe is more than happy to provide. "Maybe go for the middle two?"

Finn blinks at him. "Middle—I've only got five fingers, man, there's no. Oh." He pauses. "Like, not counting thumbs?" He sighs. "Fuck, sex is complicated."

"Aw, I didn't mean to confuse you, bud." Poe ducks in to press a soft kiss to Finn's mouth, nipping at his lower lip. "Your middle finger and your ring finger," he suggests again, dropping a kiss on Finn's chin.

Immediately, Finn tips his head so that they're kissing properly again. "I just want to make sure I get it right," he mumbles. "And I don't know which one is the ring finger, we never—" he frowns, deeper, obviously irritated at himself.

Poe's learned that the best course of action in filling in gaps for Finn—particularly the touchy ones, the ones that make him feel excluded or deprived or less human—is as simple as a friendly explanation. "Here," Poe says, taking Finn by the wrist. "You know your thumb," he begins, tapping Finn's with his free hand. "Then this is your index, and your middle—" Poe's cheeks warm, and if he dwells on acknowledging his slick on Finn's digit, Finn seems too focused on Poe's words to care—"this one's the ring finger, because it's where wedding bands go in many human cultures, and then the little guy's your pinky."

Finn curls his fingers reflexively, and turns his hand, sliding their palms together and lacing their fingers. "You're a hell of a teacher," he says, quietly. It's a _thank you_ in a more comfortable skin.

"Gotta know what you're working with," Poe reasons. "You wanna try again, or just watch me?"

"No, I want to," Finn says quickly. He doesn't really want to pull his slightly sticky hand out of Poe's, but. They can hold hands later, probably.

"Thanks," Poe grins. "Let's put those nice fingers to work, then. You can go straight in with two, but slow first, okay?"

"Right." Finn squeezes Poe's hand and lets it go ruefully, can't help running his fingers along the soft skin of Poe's side, his hip, on the way between his thighs.

Even if sometimes it feels like Finn's scared of breaking him, Poe appreciates every one of Finn's gentle touches. "Go on," Poe hums, drops his forehead on Finn's shoulder again as Finn scratches through the coarse hair between Poe's legs.

"’Scuse you," Finn mutters. "Sorry for trying to romance you, man."

"I feel very romanced," Poe assures him, "and also very turned on." He shifts his hips, but with his legs spread as they are, it doesn't do much for him.

"Good," Finn mutters, nosing at Poe's neck and watching his hand between Poe's thighs. He rubs his fingers around until they're slick again, tentatively presses two fingertips at Poe's cunt. "Are you sure..."

" _So_ sure," Poe sighs, licking his lips. "I wanna come with your fingers inside."

"I want you to!" Finn laughs, and Poe impatiently tilts his hips up, and Finn's fingertips press in. "I just don't want hurt you," he says, quiet again. "You're really tight."

Poe's nearly dizzy from how bad he wants to come, the stretch around Finn's fingers a keen reminder. "I'm a big boy, I can handle it," he rasps.

Finn's breathing heavily beside him now, and he pushes his fingers in steadily, twists them a little until it's comfortable and curls them together. He doesn't have any experience, but he'll try anything, and he knows how to read Poe.

" _Finn_ ," Poe whines, can't help but clench around Finn's fingers. In a moment he'll probably reach between his legs and help with a hand on his clit, but for now he wants to savor this. "Force, that's good."

"You're good," Finn says, breathlessly. "You feel good. I mean, you look good too! But you feel really good, Poe, fuck."

Poe laughs—he _giggles_ , more like, giddy and breathless. Finn might be his favorite person he's ever met. "Thank you," he hums. "Slide 'em in and out? If you angle them—like that, _yeah_ , that feels so good, Finn."

Finn follows his directions eagerly, muffling a laugh against Poe's throat at the wet noises his fingers make as he speeds up.

"I know," Poe rolls his eyes, even as the warmth pooled in his tummy grows headier. "Gonna help you out, okay?" He offers, brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks on two fingertips.

"Oh," Finn says. "Can you... you can take four at a time?"

"Oh, no, I—" Poe pulls away just enough to glance up at Finn, and then down between them, chin tipped against his chest as he spreads himself with two fingers. "This is my clit," he explains, voice softening. "Rubbing it feels good, especially with your fingers inside me."

Finn bites his lip. "I wish you'd told me, I could've done that!"

"Didn't wanna overwhelm you," Poe shakes his head, kisses Finn again. "Besides, I want you to focus on feeling when I come, yeah? I'm really close."

Finn bites at Poe's lower lip this time instead of his own, still slightly petulant, but he keeps moving his fingers the way Poe told him to. "I'll feel it?"

Poe's hand bumps Finn's as they move together, his own fingers rubbing tight, hard circles over his clit. "Yeah," he nods. "C'mon."

Finn whines, fingers shoving a little rougher on his inward thrusts the harder Poe kisses him. Poe sucks on Finn's tongue, and the fingers on his clit get faster until he loses rhythm, chasing release. He comes with a low moan, pulls away from Finn's mouth so Finn can hear it, looking for a reaction to the way Poe's clenching around Finn's fingers.

Finn's fingers go still, and when Poe opens his eyes, Finn's staring at him, lips slick and pink and mouth slightly open. He shuts his mouth quickly and then says, "That was... you like, went really tight? You came, right?"

"Uh huh," Poe nods, licks his lips. His ears are ringing, a bit, and he's still going through the aftershocks, spasming around Finn's fingers, his own still pressed to his clit.

"Wow," Finn breathes. He kisses Poe's mouth very carefully. "That was amazing."

"All you, man," Poe laughs, wipes his fingers off on his thigh. "I only helped a little bit."

"Is that it?" Finn looks vaguely disappointed that Poe is cleaning up already.

"Hmm?" Poe's almost too lost in the afterglow to register Finn's question. "Oh, I mean—I can go again, but I didn't wanna assume."

"Can I just keep...?" Finn curls his fingers, slowly, searching.

"Please," Poe sighs, drapes an arm around Finn's shoulders and kisses him again. When the heel of Finn's palm presses down on Poe's pubic bone it's probably an accident, too carried away with the kiss, but Poe pushes his hips into it, grinding into Finn's hand. He's so close that their lips stick together as he hums encouragement, "Do it like that, yeah."

Finn's pretty good at taking orders, renouncement of the First Order and subsequent escape aside. He's good at taking orders when they come from someone he trusts, anyway, and he trusts Poe. "You're incredible," he says, curling his hand warmly over his clit and cunt, fingers rocking inside Poe. "I wanna feel you again, I want to feel you like this all the time, Poe, you're amazing, I—"

Poe rolls his hips in time with the movement of Finn's hand, fucks himself on Finn's fingers and kisses him between words. The physical feeling in conjunction with Finn's praise is overwhelming, better than flying, better than anything Poe's had before.

Finn whines when Poe sucks on his tongue, whimpers when Poe leans back for breath, sighs happily when they kiss again. He's pressed up so tightly against Poe's side that it feels like Poe's second orgasm ripples through both of them.

Poe's quiet this time as he clings to Finn, kissing him lazily. His hips can't seem to stop moving, rolling slowly against Finn's hand even after he's finished.

Finn stays close, rubbing their noses together and resting his forehead against Poe's even after they've had to take a break from kissing to catch their breath.

"So that's how that works, essentially," Poe says brightly, after a moment.

"Thank you," Finn says. "For showing me how."


End file.
